


The Autokinetic Effect

by Marzsunflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Sirius Black, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzsunflower/pseuds/Marzsunflower
Summary: Sirius’ special interest is physics. Oh and there’s Wolfstar.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	The Autokinetic Effect

_ Simply put, the Autokinetic effect is where a light surrounded by darkness appears to be moving. This phenomenon occurs because motion is always relative to a reference point, but when what you are seeing is dark and featureless, there is no reference point. Since there is no defined location the light can be wherever it wants to be. In truth, the light does not actually move, but how often do you really see the truth. _

***

Sirius had never heard of anything like it, and it fascinated him. He flipped through a muggle textbook he had borrowed from Professor Burbage. When he was younger he didn’t only learn trivial things—like the proper way to hold a wand and how to count—of course, his mother had made him learn piano and insisted that he knew French. Later in life Sirius would be grateful for both of these skills, but at the time he had wished to be learning anything else. Now that he was free from the eyes of his mother he could study what he had really wanted to all along. 

He sat in the old Hogwarts library and read his book. This was the only place where he was never disturbed. He played with a strand of his hair as he landed on an interesting page. 

Sirius loved science. He loved the way that it went against everything that he knew. It was practically the opposite of magic—as James had repeatedly told him—and it was amazing. If his mother knew what he was studying she would have a heart attack. Sirius was halfway through a chapter on quantum entanglement when Remus walked into the library. Sirius waved him over and Remus smiled as he came to sit next to him.

“Is that another physics textbook?” Remus asked in a quiet voice, pulling out his potions essay. 

“Yeah! Got it from Burbage yesterday.” Remus just shook his head at his overenthusiastic friend, but smiled nonetheless. 

“At this rate he probably has an order of what book to give you next.” Remus scribbled a sentence on his potions essay, read it, then crossed it out. Sirius looked at Remus with a soft smile, but Remus didn’t look up to see it. Sirius looked back at his book and finished the chapter. He glanced at Remus a few times, and he swore that once he saw Remus looking at him too.

Eventually the boys went down to dinner. James and Peter were already at the gryffindor table. James was animatedly discussing something with Peter and the look on his face told Sirius that they were planning a prank. If Sirius needed further confirmation of that it would have come when they sat down and James turned to them immediately.

“Moony, can I run something by you?” Remus sighed, obviously too tired for this today.

“Go ahead James.” Remus finally said as he reached for a slice of bread. 

It took a total of eight minutes for James to go over his whole plan, Sirius counted. Overall, the idea wasn’t terrible—James found a spell that would turn the entire slytherin common room neon pink—but even Sirius knew that the execution was a horrible idea. James needed them all to be there for the spell to be wrong enough to cover the whole room. James suggested the invisibility cloak, but now that they were 16, there was no way that they were all going to fit underneath. Eventually Lily showed up and James thought it would probably be a better idea if they didn’t discuss their plan in front of her. 

It was still odd to Sirius when Lily sat down next to James and kissed his check. Call him unfaithful, but he truly never thought Evans would go for him. He was sure that she had been into Remus, but nobody ever talked about it, so he didn’t bring it up. 

As more people flooded into the great hall the noise grew. Sirius started rolling his wand in his fingers, aching for something to distract himself from the noise. Luckily, Remus realized that Sirius had tensed next to him. Sirius felt the hand on his arm and knew that someone was dragging him out of the room, but wasn’t aware of much else. He felt the cold air hit him as Remus pulled him outside. Remus guided him o a bench and they sat there for a while. Eventually Sirius let out a heavy breath. 

“Sorry. If you want to go back and finish eating you can.” 

“It’s okay, I’m not hungry,” Remus hesitated before adding, “I’d rather be out here with you anyway.” Sirius smiled and interlaced his hand with Remus’ own. Remus leaned his head on Sirius’ and everything just felt right. Sirius dragged the fingers of his free hand over every line where their interlaced hands met. Remus lifted his head and took his hand out of Sirius’ and Sirius was almost sad about the loss of contact, but before he really knew what had happened, Remus took his face in his hands.

For a moment, they just looked at each other in the darkness, the only light was from the subtle glow of the lights in the castle. Remus looked so handsome like this. The orange light bounced off the raised scars and all of his features looked so prominent. The curls of his hair were vivid and they looked soft. His eyes glowed soft amber like honey and freckles covered his soft pink cheeks. He had soft, pink, lips and once Sirius looked at them he couldn’t tear his eyes away, and suddenly they were on his. Remus was holding his face and his lips were pressed against his own. Sirius was so shocked and elated that for a moment he forgot to kiss back. 

The kiss was soft and it felt natural as if they had done this a million times before. Sirius tangled his hands in Remus’ hair, it was just as soft as it had looked. Remus hooked his teeth on Sirius' lip and he couldn't help the little whine that slipped out. Remus chuckled and pulled a way, just a bit.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do that.” Remus whispered.

“I think I might.” Sirius said, before pressing his lips to Remus’ again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’ve never written someone on the autism spectrum before and I really hope I did a good job at writing this. Please leave feedback in the comments.


End file.
